Flying Stars
by luvin'-music
Summary: "And now, what you've all been waiting for, the Flying Stars!" Max and the flock have created a band, singing songs Max created while saving the world. But what happened with Fang and his Gang? Is there Fax or Mylan? Rated for lyrics in later chapters.
1. Everybody Hurts

**Alright, I know that this isn't Maximum Ride: Last Stand or My Last Goodbye, and I'm sorry for that. I'm editing My Last Goodbye's newest chapter currently, and chapter nine for Last Stand is coming a lot harder than expected. O.o I'm sorry! You guys are probably sick of me posting everything _but_ what I should be posting... Sorry!**

**Well, here is a story about if Max was in a band. I know this has been done before, but I wanted to try to make one, so we'll see how this goes. Takes place after the world is saved, and Max and the flock are all free to do as they please. At least, in Max's case, she can become a professional singer! (How did that happen? Gotta read to find out!) **

**Song: Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavigne**

**Without further adoo, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I honestly don't see James Patterson making Max and the flock do this, do you?**

* * *

><p>"And now, what you've all been waiting for, the Flying Stars!"<p>

Applause could be heard backstage like thunder throughout the building, shaking the building. Max stood beside her band, taking a deep breath as she squared her shoulders and climbed up the steps to the stage, staring out at the five hundred people come to see them perform. She went up to the mike and smiled at the crowed, earning a whole new wave of shouts and screams and 'I love you, Maximum!''s throughout the crowed. Steeling her nerves, she readied her guitar, forming her fingers for the first note on the second fret of the neck, her other hand holding the pick over the strings to begin. She turned and gave a nod to her drummer, Dylan, who nodded back his okay. She turned back to the crowd, saying, "Hello, Denver, Colorado!"

She received a whole new wave of cheers. Smiling wide at the crowd, then at the camera filming the event, she waved with her pick hand to the crowd and said, "Who's ready to rock out tonight?" The crowd roared its approval. She winced at the noise, still not totally used to this as it was only her third month of touring. Having saved the world only five months before, plus Fang's blog spewing everything they did out there, becoming a celebrity singer came easy, and it was only after everything was set did she go for a dream that she otherwise wouldn't have been able to do while she was saving the world. A dream that she didn't even realize she wanted to do until she did it. Become a professional singer.

And if you're wondering how in the world _she_ became a _singer,_ let's just say that synthesizers are an amazing invention.

Giving one last look at her band, which consisted of Nudge on guitar to the right, with Gazzy sporting the bass guitar to the left. They each gave a nod to her, Nudge smiling her dazzling 'stage smile' while Gazzy gave her the rock-and-roll sign with his hand. Angel was backstage, no doubt making sure that everything went smoothly with the whole business side of things, since she _was_ the manager of this little shin-dig here. Iggy was at home with Ella, unable to go because of Ella's babysitting duty with Total and Akila's puppies. The two dogs themselves were out on a 'date', promising the flock that they would watch the concert live on T.V. tonight. Frankly, Max didn't care if they watched or not. Why Ella had agreed to babysit _puppies_ was beyond her. Was her singing that bad?

According to Iggy, it was. Which was another reason why he wasn't there, along with the fact that his hearing was enhanced, making a concert literally painful to go to. He hated Max's voice, even with the help of the computers. What a butt, she thought, looking out at her fans. At least he was the only one who thought that, she smiled.

How did Max's singing career start? During her battles with the School, Itex, etc., she had been steadily writing music to accompany with all of her adventures with the flock. At first, they had sucked, thanks to her being new at writing. But they had each gotten steadily better, especially around the time when the Doomsday Group had begun to screw with everyone and everything, trying to make everyone mutants in their twisted way of helping everyone survive the end of the world. That had been when Max had made the heart break songs, the songs about Fang. The songs that she had put away and forgotten about until Nudge dug them up again, promptly typing them up and placing them on different websites, telling everyone that they were Max's. Before anyone knew it, kids, teens, and even adults from all over the world asked her to sing the songs, not taking no for an answer. Especially people from Fang's blog, who were always supportive of the whole 'Fax' ordeal. So, grudgingly and with many complaints, Max sang them, each and every one of them.

That's when the real fame began.

Everyone loved her. The most 'dislikes' she had received was from about twenty people out of, what, one million? Max was shocked, amazed that so many people not only took the time to listen to her stuff, but actually liked it. (Being 2% bird and leader of Maximum Ride's flock helped.) She got comments saying that people understood what she was going through, and others thanking her for helping them know that they were not alone. Max smiled as she read every single one of the comments, glad she could make a difference, even after her whole 'saving the world' gig.

Max wanted to keep doing that. Making a difference. And so, the Flying Stars were born.

Now, they had gone through many names, the band. From Purple Butterflies (Nudge), to Explosive Madness (Iggy) to Fetal Pig (Gazzy, shocker), the flock had almost come to all-out fistfights, trying to figure out the perfect name. Angel finally told us that we should name it what we love. So I said Flying Stars, because I love to fly, and I love seeing the stars in the sky shining above me. Might as well be honest. It was unanimous. Our band would be called Flying Stars, and Nudge, Gazzy and Dylan would join, learning how to play the appropriate instruments. (Max, also, since she had no idea how to play anything. Turns out she had a real knack for writing music. Go figure.) Before long, it was official. Angel helped with the contract (it was amazing what the flock could get away with with her as manager), Dr. Martinez helped with the lessons, and everything was set.

The only thing missing was... Fang and his Gang.

When the world was saved, Max wasn't the only one to create a band. Fang had also been writing music throughout their adventures, and he, too, decided to start his own band, except his was a lot different than Max's. His band was called Midnight Angels (for obvious reasons), and he played more metal while Max played alternative/punk/rock. His band consisted of Ratchet, Star, and Megan, a new experiment they had picked up while they were all taking down the One Light. She could transform into a Siberian tiger and could run as fast as a cheetah. Turns out she was a wicked guitar player, too. Figures.

As for Maya, she had left the Gang, instead leaving with this other guy whom they had picked up while taking down the One Light. She had thanked Fang and even Max for the experience, surprising everyone, before leaving shortly after. Now, they were still in touch, just not as much as before, which was fine by Max. Good riddance, evil twin! Now, Fang and the Gang watched Max's performances whenever they could, usually being able to with their touring schedules being so different. Like right now. While Max was touring, Fang was at home, making a new album. He made sure to get home for the concert on T.V., though. They were still friends, even after all they've been through.

That sentence was pretty sad, when they stopped to think about it.

Looking out at the crowd, Max strummed her guitar, causing the crowd to scream in anticipation. "I'd like to dedicate this first song, like so many others, to Fang," she said, her eyes staring right into the camera, picturing him staring back. "Back when he had just left us, before Ella and Angel had disappeared, I had written this song. All my life I was told I had to be the best. The brightest. The maximum everything." The crowd roared once again at the sound of her name. Max waited for them to die down before continuing. "It wasn't until later that I found out that I didn't always have to be the best. I didn't have to be everything that everyone expected me to be. And Angel played a huge role in that." She turned to look backstage and smiled, seeing Angel smiling and waving at her. She waved back, then returned to the crowd. "She taught me that it was okay to cry. That it was okay to be afraid at times. That it was okay to scream and to hurt. Not all of the time, obviously," she joked to the crowds delight, all of them laughing with her. "But that it was okay to do it when everything just seemed a little too hard to handle. Which is why I wrote this song. To remind myself that when things get rough, especially with break-ups, that I could cry and scream and be done with it. Because it was okay." The crowd was growing restless now, but Max didn't care. This was for the kids who needed someone to understand. To let them know that it was okay to feel the way they do. Even though the world was technically 'saved' from insane scientists out to destroy it, she still had work to do with everyone else in the world on a more personal level. It was all she could do, and she would cherish her duty.

Strumming her guitar once more, she said, "This song is called Everybody Hurts, and if you know the words, even if you're at home, then feel free to sing along." Smiling wide, she strummed her guitar, sending the crowed crazy. Coming closer to the mike, she began to sing:

_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own  
>Why do you have to leave me?<br>It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
>Hold on onto me<em>

_Now I see, now I see_

The crowd was singing along, lighters shining their flames and waving with the tune. The sound of hundreds of voices crowded the large room, making Max feel at home with everyone, like they all belonged. She closed her eyes and continued to sing with her heart and her soul:

_Everybody hurts some days  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way and it's okay<br>Ladadadada, it's okay_

Max stared straight at the camera, hoping with all of her heart that Fang was watching this. This was a really personal part of this song, this next verse. She remembered singing it to herself over and over again when he had left, and she would feel a little bit better. Especially after reading the note. So, with her heart and soul, she sang:

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
>When you're gone, I can't breathe<br>And I know you never meant to make me feel this way_ _  
>This can't be happening<em>

Nudge sang back-up with Max as she sang:

_Now I see (now I see), now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way and it's okay<em>

_Ladadadada it's okay_

_Lalalala_

At this point, the crowd was singing louder, getting caught up with emotion. This was probably the most honest part of the whole song, the questions Max had once Fang left. She looked around the crowd and sang:

_So many questions, so much on my mind  
>So many answers I can't find<br>I wish I could turn back the time  
>I wonder why<em>

The music got quieter, and she sang with all the conviction she could muster, singing the song with a reassuring smile on my face:

_Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
>Everybody hurts some days (some days)<em>

_Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
>It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)<br>__Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way and it's okay<em>

_Ladadadada it's okay_  
><em>Lalalalala it's okay<em>

_Everybody hurts some days_  
><em>(Some days)<em>  
><em>It's okay to be afraid<em>  
><em>(I'm afraid)<em>  
><em>Everybody hurts some days<em>  
><em>Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)<em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way<em>  
><em>But it'll be okay (some days)<em>  
><em>Can't somebody take me away<em>  
><em>To a better place?<em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way<em>

Max remembered singing this next part to herself multiple times a day, the lyrics lifting her hopes. Funny, how simple little words and a tune could change a mood so much. She sang:

_Ladadada it's okay  
>Lalalala, it's okay<br>Ladadada it's okay  
>Lalalala, it's okay<em>

The song ended, and the crowd went wild, cheering with all the emotion they could muster. Max smiled at them, then at the camera, knowing that Fang was watching. Still, after everything that had happened, she wished that Fang would return to her, that maybe they could be the way they used to be again. But for now, it couldn't happen. Not after he had lost so much of her trust. But... Maybe later?

She sighed, standing from the stool she had been sitting on for the song. Bracing herself, she continued the concert. Yeah, maybe later.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! What do you think? Honestly, I think it stinks compared to the other chapter I have for this story, but what do you guys think? Should I continue? It's up to you guys for my answer! Yes or no? Please review! XD<strong>


	2. Girlfriend

**Alright, here's another chapter!**

**Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (Sorry, had to do it.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride or Avril Lavigne's music. Unfortunately... :p**

* * *

><p>Max stood on the stage, smiling at the crowd. She couldn't help but laugh in anticipation, knowing what was coming up. The song especially created for Fang. The song that made her feel so much better and reminded everyone just the bitch that she was. This was the song she created when the whole Lissa and Maya fiasco was on full swing. By far her favorite song she had ever written.<p>

Giving her guitar to a crew member offstage, Max walked back up to the mike and picked it up, unable to hide her smile. "Now, if you know anything about the flock, not to mention our adventures in 'blessed Virginia'," she smirked at that, hearing the snickers from the crowd. "You know exactly what this song is all about. Especially months later, when Maya showed up again, and my wondrous boyfriend decided to pick her over me. Love you, Maya!" she shouted to the camera, hearing the cheers from the crowd. Truthfully, Max didn't have much of a problem with Maya anymore, since she was out of the picture, but it didn't hurt to play, right? "Anyway, so I got kind of ticked, rightly so. And I created this song just for Fang to remind him just whom he should be with. Should I sing it?" The crowd went crazy at this, which didn't surprise her. This song got rave reviews once she started singing it, and everyone loved the tune and the total bad ass remarks Max made throughout it. This was her, they said. Of course she would sing something like this.

Turning to the band, she gave them the nod, and they got ready to play, nodding back at her. Turning back to the crowd, she said, "Well, here's the song y'all are waiting so patiently for! This is for you, Fang! From your one, your only... _Girlfriend!_" The crowd went wild. She winked at the camera, then turned around, waiting for the music to start, her cue to begin.

Once it did, she turned around and sang:

_Hey hey, you you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey hey, you you  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey hey, you you_  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey hey, you you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

The crowd went wild, singing along. Smiling wide, being her true bad-ass self, she continued:

_You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know<br>What I can do  
>To make you feel alright?<br>( alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know  
>I'm damn precious<br>And hell yeah  
>I'm the mother f_cking princess<br>I can tell you like me too  
>And you know I'm right<br>( I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)_

Max rolled her eyes at this next part, totally acting like a diva. When Nudge and Angel first showed her the choreography, she had hated it, telling them it was too girly. But secretly, she found she sort of liked it. It was fun and, gotta face it, it's sometimes awesome to pretend to be someone you're not. So, putting her hand on her hip, Max totally owned this next verse, singing:

_She's like so whatever  
>You can do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<br>_

The crowd screamed at this, knowing that they were the 'everyone' that she was referring to. Smiling wide at them, Max continued:

_Hey hey, you you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey hey, you you  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey hey, you you_  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey hey, you you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

Nudge was laughing behind her, seeing Max's excitement. Rolling her eyes, and pretending Fang was there, she continued:

_I can see the way  
>I see the way you look at me<br>And even when you look away  
>I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time  
>Again and again<br>( Again, again, again)  
><em>

Because it was true. Every time he was dating other girls, he would give Max these looks that totally said that he liked her. Even Angel confirmed this, which made the song all the more sweet. Singing, she continued:

_So come over here  
>And tell me what I wanna hear<br>Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't wanna hear you say her name<br>Ever again  
>( And again, and again, and again)<em>

_She's like so whatever  
>And you can do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<em>

_Hey hey, you you_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey hey, you you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey hey, you you_  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey hey, you you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

Here it was, the best part of the song. Max shouted into the mike, "If you know the lyrics, then sing along! If you don't, then make 'em up and dance your heart out! Ready?" The crowd cheered. "Here we go!" She sang:

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?<em>

"Louder!" she held the mike out to the crowd so they could sing by themselves. She put her hand over her ear for them to go bigger as they sang:

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
><em>_**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**_

Putting the mike back to her lips, Max laughed and continued:

_Hey hey, you you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey hey, you you  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_( No way No way)_

_Hey hey, you you_  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey hey, you you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_(No way, no way)_

_Hey hey, you you_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Hey hey, you you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)<em>

_Hey hey, you you_  
><em>I know that you like me ( No Way!)<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)<em>  
><em>Hey hey, you you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way! No way!)<em>

_Hey Hey!_

The crowd roared at the end, screaming their pleasure. You could smell the sweat from everyone's dancing, but Max didn't mind. It was from pleasure, instead of, say, fighting Erasers, so that was fine by her. "You guys pumped?" she exclaimed. The crowd shouted with renewed vigor. "Good, because the concert's not even close to being over!" she responded, earning even more cheers, to her delight. Smiling, she looked at the camera and, imagining Fang watching, thought, _Thanks for the hit, Fang. At least that experience was good for something, right?_

The concert continued.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! What do you think? Like? Hate? Eh? Hope you liked it. :) Please tell me what you think, even if you think it stinks. And please don't forget to give me song suggestions! :) Future chapters rely on your reviews, so please review! <strong>


End file.
